Shalom Barney: Israel
Shalom Barney: Israel is a season 17 episode aired on March 31, 2016. Plot Barney and his friends are invited to a party on Rechov Sumsum in Israel. Thanks to Maddie's speical friend Kidsing (Growing Pains). They learn Hebrew songs, games, celebrations, words, and even the aleph-bet and numbers. During all of this Jeremy gets embarassed about working with Barney but Barney shows him that he isn't what he thinks. Cast Barney (Dean Wednt) Baby Bop (Julie Johnson) Bj (Patty Wirtz) Riff (Michaela Diaz) Kaylee Maddie Abbie Joey Iana Kidsing (Stacia Newcomb) Songs and segments #Barney Theme song #Let's go #Rechov Sumsum theme #We're having a party (English/Hebrew) #The people in your neighborhood (same as Shalom sesame Show 6 but with Barney instead of Yoav) #Oofganyot (with Bj instead of Jeremy) #It's a small world (Hebrew/Arabic) #Big parade of numbers (English for verses, hebrew for numbers) #Dreidel of Fourtune (Jeremy as host, Barney, Kidsing, and Maddie as contestants and her sister, Abbie played by Daphna) #Oofnick goodbye song #You can sing (Hebrew) #Hot Corn #Sailing Medley (I love to sail, Fishing Song, Row Row Row your boat, Moishe's sailing song) #As the seasons turn (Moishe as paitent, Baby Bop as Doctor, and Jeremy as bystander) #Seasons are like a circle #Oofnick Gourrmet (With Barney and Moishe) #Mi Y'mael? #Alphabet song #Letters of the Aleph-bet #Hebrew Medley (Hine Ma Tov, Ushtav te Mayim, David Melmech Israel, Shama Alba, Rechov Sumsum Theme (Reprise) #Ta Ra Ra Boom De ay #Friendship song #Heenay ba Ha'shalom #I love you Trivia This is the First time Barney goes to Rechov Sumsum Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead everyone celebrates with Confetti and Balloon drop. Barney doesn't come to life instead he comes into Rechov Sumsum. The I love you in this show is in 4 verses. The first verse is the Rechov Sumsum cast singing it in Hebrew, then it's barney singing it in Hebrew, then everybody else sings the whole song in English. The I love you verses 3 and 4 are from Sing and dance with Barney but Riff's voice is from The best of Barney. Then before the confetti falls Jeremy hugs barney then the confetti falls and the same music plays from the video where I love you was from but it fades to the sponsors which are done with the begining of the credit music from Sing and Dance With Barney. After the sponsors it fades to black then the rechov sumsum theme plays for the credits. Before the credits Kidsing says that this special was brought to you by the letters of the aleph-bet. the numbers 1-20 in hebrew of course, and the word Shalom. Shalom Ve le trot! Barney costume from The Good Egg: Kenya expect the Barney costume from the 2002 costume of the same name is used The cast of Rechov Sumsum return in World Music Kidsing (Maddie's speical friend) is a porcupine according to herself The same group (Maddie, Abbie, Ian, Joey, and Kaylee) appeared with Abby and Kota in Barney's "I Can Do" Show. and by theirselves in Family Friends Around The World Gallery Scripts http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/The_People_in_your_neighborhood_sketch_from_Shalom_Barney:_Israel Category:1992 episodes Category:2009 episodes Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 )